Christ's Children
by Shininglover
Summary: Jesus Christ has His children. Since He wanted to be a father someday, meaning that everyone is His Father's children, why couldn't He have children?
1. Chapter 1

Savior's Children

 **I have thought on making Jesus a father, since well. I know that He felt love for a woman in the Bible but since He really needed to follow what it was written in the Scriptures He couldn't really form a family with the woman (Can't remember her name) so I got this idea. We all are children of God so why Jesus can't have His own children? He was sent to Earth to redeem, to preach, to teach, save and last to die for all of us so that we could be admitted in Heaven.**

 **Bible, Jesus and God are of course not mine. They own me, I only own the plot and my OCs.**

 **Being that said, enjoy!**

Ch#1: Jesus' Vision Comes True

Jesus Christ, the Son of God had gone through many things for people's redemption, from being captured, judged guilty, whipped, beaten, mocked, scorned and even crucified, He of course had His little secrets. He fell in love with a woman, whose life was a misery and a torment. She was being haunted and pestered by seven demons, Jesus of course healed her from her suffering, had forgiven her from her old sins and guilts, she even promised to Him that she'll follow Him from the day she met Him and the day He freed her from her pain.

The humble woman accomplished her promise, she was there in the very act He was crucified and the one she had wiped Jesus' Holy face when He died. The woman also did visited His tomb in the third day when Jesus was raised up from death.

And ever since that, Christ had been wanting to have a family of His own, some kids to protect, raise and take care to be just like Him and His Father God.

…

Strong cries were heard coming from somewhere in Heaven, Jesus had walked into that direction, it was coming from the Pearly Gates, all what He saw it was a big shock for Him. There was a basket containing three little infants inside it. At first Jesus looked shocked to see this unusual thing in Heaven. Then after a moment of thinking, Christ knelt down and took the basket with the babies in His arms, He took a look on the crying infants He had close to Him.

'Hmm, where did these babies come from? Why are they here? And why did they choose Heaven, who put them in here?' Christ thought, looking at them. When He caught the babies' eyes, the three of them paused and looked intensively at Christ Jesus.

"Well, you three are curious about Me, aren't you?" Jesus giggled a bit, checking the babies' gender .

"It seems that I met, two boys and a girl here." Jesus checked inside themselves to get His suspicions and He was right as always, they were two males and a female.

Soon, His Father came to Him and saw Him concentrated with the kids He was holding.

"Jesus Christ? What is it , Son? You ran in all of a sudden."

"Abba, I found these babies all alone here. I don't how and why they got in Heaven." Jesus showed the babies to God. God looked at them with curiosity.

"Well Son, You want Me to send them Earth?"

"No, Abba. Let Me take them in and raise them as My own kids please, Abba." Jesus said, taking all the three babies in arms carefully.

"Alright Son, now remember something, parenthood is a bit of hard when is three instead of one."

"Don't worry Abba, I got it."

Jesus smiled and took the babies to His room, placed the babies inside the basket and into His bed, He them by using His powers, He created part of His room since it was huge and a part of it was empty and white, soon it was a nursery room, He got three cots for the babies, some decorations in there, a changing table, a mobile for the babies to sleep, many baby supplies, so as bottles, diapers, pacifiers, toys, teddy bears, bibs and baby formula also and it was just five inches away from His bed.

"There, now. Let Me change you three into nice clothes rather then that single diaper of yours." Jesus took them all to their nursery room and placed a baby boy in the changing table, He had all the needing supplies for changing. Christ began to take the already used diaper from the baby and found it clean. For being the first time changing, Jesus was like a pro doing it, it got Him no problem at all. When the baby boy was diaper less, Christ gently wiped him clean after that He placed a clean diaper under the child and shook powder on the baby. After that, He tapped the diaper and gave the boy a nice blue romper with a star in the center.

"All nice and clean. Now, your name it will be Christopher Christ. I fill you with power." Christ gently and lovingly transferred some of His power to the baby. "My son." He silently added, kissed Christopher's forhead and placed him on one of the cots. He then came to the take the other baby boy to the changing table , He did the same procedure He did with His son Christopher after all, He put a purple romper with the design of the Holy Bible in the center.

"I will name you Christian. And you will be the older brother of all your siblings." Jesus kissed His son's forehead, filled him with His power and grace and placed him in the respective cot He chose for him. Last He smiled lovingly and adorably when He picked up the only girl He got, of course she began crying for she was scared out of her mind, she did not need diaper change , she was just scared of being in a different place than that basket she once was.

"Aww, don't cry Sapphire, I've got you safe and sound." Christ cooed, rocking the crying baby girl , He for sure was adoring her for she was very beautiful and had gotten precious sky blue eyes just like His eyes. Jesus rubbed His beard on the girl's face in a way to make her laugh.

Sapphire hiccupped but slowly calmed down and just stared at Jesus in the eyes, she sniffled again.

"Shh, there there." Jesus placed her in the table, and dressed her in a pink romper with the White Dove in the center, then He filled her with His power and grace just as He did with that other babies.

"Alright My sweet babies, I'm your Father and I will be taking good care of you three." Jesus picked them all and began to feed them with the bottles that were in the basket, once they all drank their milk, Jesus burped them all and rocked them to sleep, all three were fast asleep in the Arms of Christ Jesus. He smiled and brought them closed to Him and rested His head gently on them while closing His eyes.

 **There it is, Christian, Christopher and Sapphire are my Biblical OCs for Bible and also the children of Christ Jesus. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story, there will be more as the week goes on.**

 **A/N: If someone knows the name of the woman Jesus liked, I'd appreciate if you tell it to me in the reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's no need to tell me the name of the woman Christ liked, I read again and her name's Mary Magdalene. Maybe in the other chapters, Mary become Christopher, Christian and Sapphire's mother, that is if I like the idea.**

 **Other than that enjoy!**

Christ was outside in one cloud of Heaven with the three children He had adopted, they were already, bathed, changed, fed, burped and dressed. Their father was about to take them into the Heavenly hospital so that He could check if they were good of health. Christ buckled them up in a stroller specially made for triplets, with that Christ Jesus walked all the way to the hospital in Heaven. In a few moments they made it to there and Jesus greeted the doctor which was one of His disciples.

"Teacher, what a surprise! And- Whoa, who are they?" The disciple asked shocked to see the three tender infants in the stroller.

"Peter, they are My children, Christopher, Christian and Sapphire. I brought them here to be checked." Jesus replied with a giggle.

"Aw, look at Sapphire is a cute girl." Peter cooed looking down to the girl in front of him. Sapphire whimpered and almost started to cry, she wasn't the sociable type of baby. Jesus quickly unbuckled His girl and gently adjusted her in His arms.

"I'm sorry to say that, friend, but My daughter does not really gets along that quickly." Christ explained as He soothed the baby girl who recently began to cry.

"I understand, Teacher. Now, I need to check the other boys." Peter motioned to the stretcher nearby the room. Since Christ was busy calming Sapphire down, he took the two baby boys out of their stroller and placed them in the stretcher. Peter began to unclothe the babies so that he could use the stethoscope on the babies. When Peter was done with that, he checked the babies' height and weight.

"Alright, Teacher. They are really strong and for I have seen they have your genes. Let me check Sapphire."

Christ sat Sapphire on the stretcher and kept near her to prevent her from crying.

"It's okay Sapphire, Daddy is here with you." Jesus Christ cooed and Peter checked her respiration. When the stethoscope touched the girl's chest, she wailed loudly. Christ reached down to His pocket and took out a pink pacifier which He gently placed on the baby girl's mouth to keep her quiet. Peter checked her weight and height , but it worried him a bit.

"Please don't tell me, she'd be needing shots. " Christ knew that looked, it was clear that Sapphire was little and thin and needed a lot of special cares. Peter nodded to Christ and He proceeded to prepare a shot with the needing antidote to help Sapphire to get her nutrients well.

Christ looked a bit heartbroken, since He didn't like to hear Sapphire cry. For some reason He had gotten an overprotective personality toward His daughter.

"Teacher, please position the baby over Your lap and face down. I will be needing You to keep the girl still so that we could prevent her from jumping when the shot's in." Peter instructed as he approached them with the medicine ready. Begrudgingly, Christ did as His friend and disciple asked Him to. He kept shaking with fear and pain inside His Sacred Heart, thinking on the way Sapphire would cry.

Peter disinfected the area and slowly got the needle on Sapphire's leg. The baby cried loudly, her pacifier had fell from her mouth, it sure hurt her but not in the way it hurt Christ who was now holding back His tears. When Peter was done with the girl, Christ quickly stood up and tried to calm the poor baby down.

While Jesus was doing that, Peter buckled up Christian and Christopher in the stroller and brought them to their Father Christ.

"Alright, alright My princess, don't cry it's all over. Daddy has got you." Christ soothed her as He pushed the stroller with His other kids outside the hospital. All the way home, Sapphire was crying atop her lungs and Jesus was ready to cry with her too, it was hurting His heart with all her crying.

His mother was in there, when Jesus entered and saw her Son about to have a meltdown.

"Jesus, give me my granddaughter please." Mary went to her Son and grabbed Sapphire gently from her Father and began to rock her.

"Mother, I…I dislike hearing My daughter cry, it hurts My heart…" Jesus sobbed, but teleported the other sleeping babies to the nursery so that they could not see their Father cry.

"It's okay my treasure, I know it hurts whenever a baby cries. But You know that it is really important to look after our children to prevent any sickness." With one arm, Mary was holding her granddaughter and with her free hand, she wiped her Son's tears from His eyes and let Him cry over her.

"I just can't see My precious Sapphire crying like that!" Christ shouted, crying in His mother's shoulder. Mary limited herself to comfort both her Son and her granddaughter, she was being very lovely and motherly toward them, ever since Jesus was assigned to be her Holy Son, her maternally instincts never went away, she still kept them if someday, Jesus would have a meltdown and cry. Since Christ did not really cry that much, Mary wasn't that motherly, but deep inside her, she had a big maternally instinct.

"What is going on here?" God appeared in the room and saw, His Son and granddaughter crying.

"Sapphire got her first shot and Jesus is blaming Himself for letting the doctor medicate her."

God pulled Jesus from Mary and hugged Him.

"Abba, I feel like a monster, I let Peter give her a shot when she was just a day old!" He wailed over God.

"Son, relax. I know exactly what parents feel whenever their children are to be vaccinated, for I have seen them. Your current feelings are normal, when time goes on, You will get used. But for now, You can cry over Me."

After a few moments, Christ calmed down and so did Sapphire, when Christ saw the baby girl she was already asleep and sucking on her pacifier.

"Cute isn't she?" He asked when His mother gave Him His baby.

"Just a You are, my precious Son." Mary kissed Jesus on the cheek and left to prepare dinner, Christ just walked on to the nursery room, placed sleeping Sapphire in the changing table and changed her in her nighttime jammies, He walked over to the assigned cot of Sapphire and placed the sleeping baby in there.

"Goodnight, My precious children." Christ kissed all three babies' forehead and watched them all as they slept.

 **I thanked intensively those sweet authors here , whom liked my first Bible story. More chapters will be coming soon!**


	3. Marrying You

**(I like to name Jesus as Christ, since it sounds more heartlighting .)**

Christ was walking around Eden while pushing His kids in the stroller, it was very beautiful that day, and the babies were enjoying all the comfortable ambiance. Christ had dressed them all in summer clothes. Christian had two jean short pants, a pair of sandals and a sleeveless t-shirt with a leaf design in the center, Christopher had a summer made romper, sandals and red cap with a cross design. Sapphire had a pink summer dress, girl sandals and her hair had a single pigtail with pink bow.

Christ was walking and thinking something else than the babies, when suddenly He bumped into someone which made Him to fell backwards on the ground, luckily He had grabbed all the babies in arms.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" The person who was a woman respectively apologized, quickly grabbing Christ's hand, when she was face to face with Him, she gasped.

"Jesus, Master! It's You!" She screeched, very surprised to see Christ.

"Mary Magdalene, it has been a very long while." He blushed as He adjusted the babies in His arms, whom were staring intensively at Mary Magdalene.

"Quite long time." Mary Magdalene giggled. "Who are those little sweeties?"

"Meet My children, Christian, Christopher and Sapphire." Christ replied, trying hard not to stammer since this situation was really putting Him nervous. For some reason, Christ was always having trouble with talking to women in personal.

"They are cute, Master."

"As you are too."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahhh! Sorrry, ignore what I said!" Christ quickly covered His mouth with the free hand He had and started biting it, to prevent Him from saying another silly and unnecessary thing. Christ was very ashamed by now.

Magdalene giggled. "Master," She smiled. "I know what You said." She chuckled just see Christ wishing He could disappeared that moment.

"I'm sorry. Well, anyways, are You busy this evening?" He asked, trying to change the subject and to open another conversation without getting Himself aroused.

"Hmm, I have finished all my labors, I was just going to see God."

'My Father, but why?' Christ thought, taking Sapphire's hand from His hair, since she had started pulling it.

"I see, when you finish talking to Abba, then come see Me at My room. **Silly, don't say another thing about it, Jesus!"** Jesus scolded Himself mentally, sweat started coming intensively, He was already ashamed, that blush from a while was still there and His face burnt like fire.

"Your room?"

"I mean come see Me!" Christ quickly buckled the infants in their stroller. "Sorry, I have to go now. Bye!" He quickly zoomed, leaving a cloud of dust in the way.

Magdalene coughed due to the dust. "Okay…?" She just walked to the place she was going at first.

Meanwhile, Christ Jesus had rushed to His room and locked Himself in there, threw Himself on the bed with His babies.

 **Silly , silly, silly!** Christ couldn't stop mentally scolding Himself for what He had told Mary Magdalene. **You're silly Jesus, and You know it!** He still saying that to His mind and could still doing it, when certainly familiar smell stopped all His mental lecturing.

"Hmm?" He turned to Christian and saw that he really did need a diaper change. **Ugh, again I have to go back to parenthood."**

"Alright son, let Me change you." He picked the baby up and walked up to the nursery and placed him on the changing table. Christ prepared all the supplies and proceed to change His son. When He was done, He pulled up Christian's shorts up and brought him back to His bed, He checked the other babies to see if they need changing, they didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When it was evening, Christ had left all the babies with His mother, who cheerily accepted watching after them, Christ was now at His dresser, changing into nice clothes. He put on a very gorgeous tuxedo, with really nice-looking shoes and brushed His hair in a very charming way.

He then went to grab some roses from His mother's garden so that He had something to give to Mary Magdalene.

 **Alright** **Jesus relax, be a gentleman and please don't screw up things!** Christ Jesus mentally scolded Himself before going to meet Mary Magdalene. She had finished talking with God and she had very nice clothes too, she had a long sleeveless cyan dress with nice-looking sandals and her hair was straight, smooth and had a diamen on it.

"M-Mary Magdalene…" Christ was at a big loss of words, Mary Magdalene was very beautiful!

"Master?" She waved her hand at Christ's face, since He was in a trance and His mouth was wide opened.

"Master?"

No response.

"MASTER, JESUS CHRIST!" She shouted loudly and that awoke Christ from His trance.

"Uh, wha-what… What happened?!" Christ quickly uttered.

"That's why I'm asking You! You were static and were not answering me!"

 **Oh Jesus, couldn't You be more naïve? Behave, Young Christ!** Christ slapped Himself to fully awake from all this stress He was in.

"For you." Christ gave the roses to Mary Magdalene and her brown eyes sparkled, those eyes made contact with the blue eyes of Christ.

"They are beautiful, thank You!" She lunged herself to Christ and gave Him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Oh…" Jesus immediately blushed and directed His hand to the area, Mary Magdalene had kissed Him. Which it caused her to giggle.

"Can we go now?"

"S-s-sure." Christ nodded quickly and they both began walking into the Garden of Eden in where the moon was up, bright and beautiful.

"Pretty sight, isn't it?" Mary squealed.

"Yes, it is." While the two of them was sat and watching the moon, Jesus was looking at Mary's hand, slowly He extended His hand to it and made contact with Mary Magdalene's hand, which made her to slightly jump, her eyes met with Christ's , the two looked at themselves for a very long moment. Soon, the two stood up and were coming closer to each other, Christ holding Magdalene's hand and she Christ's, there was a moment in where the two were close to kissed themselves on the lips. They felt attracted by each other and finally they kissed themselves, Jesus wasn't hesitating, just letting it flow, He wrapped His arms around her back and still kissed with her.

While they were doing that, God was watching them with pride, He had watched them on Earth being that close and tonight it was the final countdown, His Son was kissing a woman.

When they separated, Jesus asked the question.

"Mary Magdalene,would you like to be named as Mrs. Christ and be the mother of My kids?"

Mary Magdalene couldn't believe what she was hearing. He darling Savior was asking her marriage!

"Of course Jesus, of course!" She cried and Jesus picked her up and brought her into His place, where His mother, Father and kids were waiting for them.

"Abba, Mother. I'm getting married!" He shouted and both God and Mary celebrated the occasion.

"Kids, she is your mother!" Christ gave two of the babies to her and He held Sapphire.

Of course this night was a special one.

 **Ta-daah! Jesus Christ is getting married with Mary Magdalene! This idea was given by some of my friends. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do You think about this cake design?" Mary Magdalene asked, showing Jesus a book filled with wedding ideas since their wedding was in a few months.

Meanwhile, Jesus was changing Christopher's diaper as well as putting him into a green pajama onesie with a picture of a smiling moon on the front.

"Hmm, I think I like the first one better." He replied as He put Christopher down and began to change Christian and dress him into an orange onesie that had zs on the front.

She nodded, then Sapphire started to cry since her ears hurt due to some sickness.  
"Aw, come here pumpkin." Jesus picked her up, since she was already changed with her pink onesie. He tried to figure what was wrong with her. She kept crying and her ear was turning red.

"Let me try." Magdalene said. He handed her Sapphire and Magdalene began to feel her forehead. When her hand touch the baby's head, she saw that Sapphire had a fever.

"Do you have any fever medication for babies?" She asked as she began to rock her back and forth. He nodded and went to His room to get it.

Jesus got some medicine and mixed it in her bottle then He returned to the nursery and gave the medicine to Magdalene.

Magdalene gave Sapphire the bottle and soon, Sapphire got better. After Mary burped her and changed her diaper, she handed her back to Jesus and He put her in her crib so that she could go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was watching them, an evil smile looming over his face as he spotted the triplets.

He planned to do the first atrocity. When it was midnight, Jesus and Magdalene were asleep hugged by each other. That specific dark figure appeared in the triplet's room and slowly grabbed all three of them, left a note and zoomed to hell.  
When it was five in the morning, Jesus woke up, a little bit surprised that none of the triplets woke up at that usual hour, when He looked on the three cribs, He let out a shout of fear that woke up everyone in Heaven.

"What's the matter, love?" Magdalene rushed over to the nursery and saw that the children were gone.  
"Where are the triplets?!" She cried, frightened at what could happen to them. Soon, they saw the note and Jesus began to read aloud.

Dear Daddy Jesus, I have your darling sweetie pies here if You ever want to see them again, ALIVE then come meet me at my place.  
PS: If not I will destroy them!  
With all my hate:  
Satan."

Jesus was silent for a moment or two, then Magdalene watched as His eyes grew dark and He began to ball His hands up. She followed Him as He went to the weaponry room and took out a sword.

Soon He turned to His love. "Magdalene, stay here with My mother. I'll be right back." With that, Jesus faded away to hell where Satan was there grabbing three crying triplets in one hand.

"SATAN!" Jesus yelled.  
"Ah, Jesus. So good of You to visit." Satan sneered, the twins beginning to wail.  
"Give My children back to Me!"  
"Certainly. But first, You have to make a choice."

With that, he made Magdalene appear, all tied up and fear evident in her eyes. Jesus was shocked. He thought that she was going to go to His mother's house.

Leave her!" Then Jesus increased His power to the maximum level, this power He didn't really use it since it weakened Him, but He wouldn't give up, then with blasts He managed to passed through the demons, destroying them one by one, the archangels that had gone with Him were fighting for really.

At the end it was Jesus, Satan and His children. Satan was about to say something but Jesus jumped at him and began to attack Him with His high power, the triplets He gave them to Michael the archangel who flew off to safe land, leaving Jesus with Satan.  
He was furious and almost end with the devil, He could have done it but He felt another Person holding Him.  
"Father?! What are You doing here, let killed this nuisance!" Jesus shouted trying to knock God off.

Son, You're going to hurt Yourself. I'll handle him. You need to check on Your fiancee and get home."  
With a nod, Jesus rushed over to His bride-to-be's side and carried her back home.

Then the fight now was God with Satan. As they battled, Satan was getting weaker and weaker until he said, " You can't really kill me without ending the world."

"I'm aware of that, take that as warning, get near My grandchildren and I will go through it." God shoved Satan on the ground and left, He noticed Michael on a safe cliff out of hell, trying to calm the babies down.

"Give Me the triplets." God said. The angel gave the babies to Him and they calmed down as they were brought to their Father.

Soon enough that other night, Jesus didn't sleep for looking on the triplets.  
"He has been in there for three hours! Should we say something?" Magdalene asked Mary and God who were also spying on a close-to-sleep Jesus.

Jesus' Parents were also worried about Him. Ever since Satan tried to take His bride and His children, Jesus wasn't sleeping at night. And since He pushed His powers to it's maximum potential, He was still a little weak. It wasn't healthy for Him and they were not happy about it.

"Dear?" Mary wrapped her arms around her Son. "Come sleep, Sweetheart."  
"No!" Jesus crumbled to His feet and groaned, breathing heavily He need a rest for sure. "I can't, they might be in trouble again!"

Magdalene then had an idea. Give them to me."  
Jesus did so, she put them back to the cribs and she wrapped her arms around Jesus and began to hummed Him a soothing lullabye.  
"D-dear..."  
"Shh, just listen." She shushed Him as she continued to sing.

Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on  
To troubles that upset You  
Don't You know everything's alright  
Yes, everything's fine  
And I want You to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without You tonight  
Close Your eyes and relax  
Think of nothing tonight

Jesus' tired eyes slowly closed as He fell asleep on Magdalene.  
She smiled with triumph as she held Him close. Then God picked His Son up and carried Him to bed.

 **There is chapter four! All thanks for the awesome chrissymama!**


	5. Five months later

Five months later, Jesus and Mary Magdalene's wedding day finally had come and Jesus as well as Magdalene were were busy at organizing the event , their triplets were with them as Jesus was changing them into nice clothes.

"There we go." Jesus put on Sapphire a nice-looking white sleeveless dress as well as two short pigtails in here curly pale blond hair. After that, Jesus gave her a kiss and placed her in the ground.

He scooped Christian up from his crib and laid him down on the table. He then took out his pajamas off and changed his diaper after that, He put on him a blue shirt with purple overalls, Jesus placed the boy on the ground and moved to Christopher, He saw that he was still asleep, so He decided to wait a little longer since the baby was still tired.

"Maggie, I will be right back, I need to go get more diapers."

"Okay, Dear."

"And please, watch over Tops he's still asleep, but soon he'll be waking up." Jesus shook His hands clean and went into the storage, He got a new package of diapers and went to fetch powder. Moments later, He heard Christopher began to cry since he had awoken.

"Coming!" Jesus appeared in there, He took the fussy five-months-old baby to the table, began to remove his pajamas and to change him, when he was dressed up, Jesus put him on the ground so that he could play a while-bit, while Jesus went to prepare more invitations.

Soon later everyone was at the central Heavenly chapel, Jesus was near God as He was the Judge and had His mother beside Himself and the babies were at a stroller in the front, many angels were there, playing their instruments.

"Alright, may the bride come in."

The doors opened and there entered the beautiful bride, Magdalene with her long dress and her veil in around her face, she got near her Husband, who looked at her with a darling gaze.

"Jesus, do You take Mary Magdalene as Your wife to protect her and be with her?"

"I do."

"And you, Mary do you take Jesus Christ as your Husband to protect Him and be with Him?"

"I do!"She squealed, making God, Jesus and the other Mary to giggle.

"Alright, by the power that I have gotten, I shall now pronounce you two, Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." God concluded the ceremony.

Jesus lifted Magdalene's veil out of her face and they both kissed, lovingly.

"My Jesus!" Mary burst into tears of pride as Joseph took her hand, both of them very proud. When the wedding was over, the new couple grabbed their children home and took with them a piece of cake, they thought that they were going to be happy, but someone disguised as an angel was stalking them.

"Be happy while You can, Christ." The angel laughed evilly as he turned into a black cloud and vanished to his place.


	6. Chapter 6

Satan watched from Hell at the recently married couple enjoy their second day as united with taking care of the babies. He was thinking on his revenge on striking on Magdalene again and possibly the babies too. He waited for the perfect time to perform his attack. He must wait when Jesus is not around , the only time is when He read scrolls with His Father.  
"The two of them won't be having a honeymoon anytime soon because of those little brats, so this can work to my advantage. I can get her to be by herself with the children while He is with His Father and then, with Him preoccupied, I can sneak in and finally get my revenge; starting by killing His new family!"  
Satan cackled with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Meanwhile, our two newlyweds were changing and feeding the triplets all the while giving each other lovey-dovey looks. As they finished their task, Jesus picked up His wife bridal style and began to carry her from the nursery to the living room with Magdalene giggling the way there.  
"Put me down! I need to get dinner ready." Magdalene laughed.

"Hm, should I put you down? Nah! I like it this way." Jesus smirked. Magdalene giggled and swung herself off of Him. Before He was able to get her, she ran to the opposite side of the room.  
"You'll have to catch me first!"

As they began to chase each other around the living room, Jesus caught her, making the two of them plop on the couch as they laughed.  
Unbeknownst to them, God had walked in on them as they fell on the couch.

"Ew, get a room, you crazy lovebirds." The two of them blushed as they got off the couch.

"Now, there has been new names written in the Book of Life as well as new deeds and sins written in many of the other books from aroumd the world. You and I will get started on those for today." Just then, the adults heard the triplets behin to cry.

"Oh boy. We'll have to wait. The triplets need something."  
"Oh, I'll do it." Magdalene offered.

"Are you sure, love?"  
"Positive dear. After all, they're my children too."

Jesus gave her a kiss on the cheek as He left with His Father. After They left, Magdalene took the triplets out of the nursery and into the livng room, placing one in the playpen, one in a walker, and one in a sit-up seat. She gave the three of them their bottles and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Since the kitchen had an window looking over the living room, she was still able to watch them.  
As Magdalene was fixing dinner and watching the triplets, Satan slunked to the door disguised as an angel. He knocked on the door.  
"Hm, who could that be?" Magdalene thought out loud as she opened the door.

"Hello there. My name is Lucifer. May I come in?" The fallen angel asked, his smile fake.

Magdalene wasn't really paying attention to his facial expressions as she noticed that Sapphire was starting to cry.  
"Come on in. Excuse the mess. I was cooking and watching the children."

As she took care of the baby girl, the "angel" pulled out a knife and was about to plunge it into her back when Jesus came into the room and saw him.  
"Maggie get down!"  
"Huh?"

Magdalene turned around just in time to see Satan about to stab her and ducked as Jesus blasted him with His powers.  
"Stay away from My family!"

With that, He blasted the devil back to hell.

"Maggie, are you alright?! Jesus inquired, going near His wife. Magdalene was kind of stunned still from the sudden attack. Jesus hugged her real tightly, bringing up some tears.

"That monster almost left me without wife!" His tears became fluent as well as His sobs. When Magdalene came too, she saw her Husband crying and reached her hands toward His face and wiped His tears away.

"Shh. It's okay, You saved."

Jesus turned to her, smiling as He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly. Magdalene soon joined in. She still had Sapphire in arms all the time she was kissing with Jesus the two of them stood for several moments when the three children began crying once again even Sapphire.

"Oh." Jesus took Sapphire from Magdalene and felt a smell. "I get her." He took her to the nursery and changed her then gave her another bottle, burped her and lastly He hummed her to sleep. When she was asleep, Jesus put her on her crib and turned on her mobile. Magdalene entered with two fussy babies, she gave Christian to Jesus and she took care of Christopher. Jesus cooed at him while changing him, then he ded him, burped him and rocked him to sleep and for last He placed him on His crib all the while Magadalene was wrestling with Christopher since he was beingvery squirmy.

"Tops, what's wrong?" Magdalene cooed as she managed to change him. The baby stopped and fell asleep right in his mother's arms, Magdalene sighed softened, kissed his forehead and placed him on the crib.

Then Jesus and Magdalene emerged from the nursery to their room and where they shared some time.

 **Thanks to the awesome chrissymama for helpng me. Enjoy!**


End file.
